The Cerebral Shift
by Audacia's Quill
Summary: Yaoi   full warnings inside & a/n . "What if the standard go-back-in-time idea changed just a slight bit? What if our hero's mind was finally dealt the permanent damage? What happens when you mix a wizarding genius and Duel Monsters? This.
1. Unstable Foundations

**The Cerebral Shift**

HarryxYGO A.U-y

_Uber Annoying Author's Note You Should Really Read If You Read My Work:_

_There's exams and so much stuff going in my head I have to clear it - I'm really sorry if it feels like I'll never update my other works! I will, I even have starts, finishes or scenes or draft chapters for most, but it's a matter of confidence and plot planning based on feedback I have. Nothing is dead or on hiatus unless I specifically say so.** Escapism** will be the slowest updated, and I'm planning on rewriting the grammar, typos and odd moment in** Dangerous Affairs,** which I feel is one of my best but is sorely neglected in terms of writing quality. **The Hogwarts Reform **was a big project, but I'm considering abandoning it completely, because it seems I've stretched the bounds of "A.U" too much and some of you may be uncomfortable with the changes to big or small detail, which seems like an unfamiliarity with the Potter-verse..._

_In reality, it's just me fucking with stuff, and I feel like I may have gone too far, hence why I've reached a temporary stop. Please don't kill me -hides-_

_/end Author's Note._

**SUMMARY: Harry sent his memories back in time, in fact he sent his entire mind to try and change the outcome of the war. He didn't account for what it'd do for him, or how much it'd change his life forever. It was on the verge of driving him mad, but who wouldn't be when their mind pretty much worked at 3x it's normal capacity?**

**(don't kill me pyschology students if you spot a glaring hole. I'll try to be realistic with some the "genius" aspects too)**

**Genius!Harry Yaoi! Future Lemon, Post OotP OOCness (hopefully explainable!) Ignores horcruxes.**

HarryxRyou or a HarryxMarik, haven't decided (put your thoughts on it, because I do want romance to play a big part along with development of characters.

DISCLAIMER OF DOOM: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter One**

Eventually they brought the boy a straight-jacket; everybody knew he needed one, ever since one life changing night, the sound of Harry Potter's body hitting the floor awoke Aunt Petunia. She'll never forget how she found the freak, writhing in mild pain on the floor with eyes wide open, tear-streaked cheeks, crying like a child that his brain hurt. It was an odd statement in and of itself and the moment hadn't made any sense at the time, but from then on, he changed.

Putting past the natural loathing for the freak, perhaps sending him to the loony bin would have helped, but the Order would not allow it nor would they listen to the Dursley's trying to explain there was actually something _wrong_ with Harry Potter.

Every night they set him a sleeping hour, they let him do his magical-homework (grudgingly) and then set his toilet breaks to a time, and promptly would put on the special jacket before he went to bed.

Harry hadn't turned totally deranged, but felt like his head was barely supported by his neck sometimes, his head just ached unless he was doing something – project, a book, anything that required active thought. Sleeping – putting one's cognitive abilities to rest, was one of the most difficult tasks Harry had ever had, compiled with various nightmares a-la Voldemort.

Thin grey bags under Harry's eyes had almost become a permanent fixture, and he had developed certain spasm-like habits through prolonged moments of inactivity. Sometimes it was noticeable, sometimes it wasn't. Harry had his own theory as to what had happened, his future self from around two the three years ahead after the defeat of Voldemort had meant to send prior knowledge when in his weakest state in an effort to change the timeline for the better. This resulted in an entire working adult mind being fused and sent with memories and fully active cognitive processes to his younger less-developed self, which had 'awakened' something. Like the rest of his mind had finally woken up and his brain worked and well over three times the capacity it used to.

Some days in a summer where there was no school to put his mind on something, Harry was doing something – anything. Usually reading, writing so fast he borders ripping notebooks, or simply deconstructing and reconstructing things in the Dursley's household.

It was driving them up the wall, so they let him out the house more and Dudley even stopped bullying people from trying to be Harry's friend.

As far they were concerned, the other no longer existed.

* * *

Antidepressants, fluoxetine – Prozac, they tried to dope the boy on drugs to get him to slow down his mental processes but it had as much effect as a placebo.

So they decided to enrol the boy in summer programs, - build your own laptop programs, and Business Enterprising Youth organizations.

Harry spent hour by hour drilling his head with knowledge, it used to bore him to death, but it was the only thing keeping his mind at bay. It was almost like taking a nasty potion, but the end result left him beaming with pride, and for once the muggle world could recognize his accomplishments. Being a wizard always felt second when it the muggle world, he was now an extraordinary muggle as well as an extraordinary wizard. It took some convincing on the part of the Dursleys to let Harry go out to do these programs with one of them (the Order) to shadow him, but if it was the only way to stop the wizard from dismantling their toaster, then they'd argue until they turned orange.

Harry was ready to admit it was boring and yet part of him found it stimulating, it made him feel light-headed almost. After begging the Order he now had a correspondence with Ron Weasley's dad, after finally being able to understand his fascination with "Muggle Magic", their technology. Arthur Weasley was quite the smart fellow after transcending his profound difficulty with understanding the mechanism and purpose of the rubber duck.

Uncle Vernon had also not minded Harry's ability deconstruct, learn, and reconstruct and improve things which took the span of an hour which Harry insisted he planned to the minute in his head. How long he spent planning said project, then the outcome and a rough calculation of the tools he'd need. All of them suspected his magical development along with whatever happened to his head was what caused this amazing expansion of the mind, but Vernon wasn't about to complain when Harry had spent half a day poking around his car and then fixing it in a timespan of half an hour.

Harry didn't feel any particular fulfillment until a project was finished and then it felt like the air was taken out of him, and that his mind was becoming heavy again. It was almost like an acute paranoia, that if he stopped thinking his head would become so heavy that his neck would fall under the pressure. In truth it was the emotions that came with stopping, his magic already felt like it was setting every blood-cell on fire with a desire to be doing something, like energizer had been injected into his body and mind.

It was like his mind was screaming at his body to grow up, every second was almost more then he could take at night - because switching off was almost impossible.

Aunt Petunia's faced curled into an ugly expression before shifting into a mildly interested one as she picked up one of Dudley's crudely tossed gaming magazines off the floor. It was about that Duel Monsters thing her Diddy had fallen in love with.

She glared at the positively freakish - bordering supernatural monsters scrawled on there and shuddered at the blue dragon printed on the cover, and cursed Japan's marketing skills for their weird games. An add had caught her attention which was put next to a rather smug looking brown-haired teenager who looked like he paid way too much on coats and possibly sat on a tac.

" **Fan of Duel Monsters?**

**Want a chance to win a KaibaCorp BETA Duel Disk system?**

**YOU COULD WIN THE NEW AND IMPROVED DUEL DISK SYSTEM AND A CHANCE FOR AN ALL EXPENSES PAID TRIP TO DOMINO, JAPAN - GAMING CAPITAL! MEET THE SELF-MADE MAN, SETO KAIBA HIMSELF!**

**KaibaCorp is sponsoring the Global Youth Enterprising Org.**

**For a chance to win, design a Duel Monster's related project and submit it for a chance to win! "**

The day Aunt Petunia clipped the ad out and slipped it under Potter's door, she never saw hide nor hair of him for about a week, until, he rushed down for the mail a week before his holidays were over and smiled from ear to ear.

"I won!" resonated throughout the Dursley household, he frightened their post-man that day.

* * *

Arthur Weasley had been over the moon and insisted on shadowing Harry, he'd been obsessively following the Japanese breakthroughs with their "Muggle Magic" and was aghast at the sheer space-age level of technology. Molly Weasley almost kicked Arthur out for ordering expensive muggle gaming devices and dropping circuitry and wires all over the floor. When Harry won a competition, Arthur had pushed head-first for him to be able to go, and found himself squirming uncomfortably on a muggle aye-reee-oh play-ne as those muggles called them. Those big winged birds which were far slower then apparating. Airplanes, Harry corrected.

Harry was far more twitchy then Arthur was, and Arthur would be apparating back and forth from their location to his family and used his holiday-time at the Ministry to accompany Harry on his journey and keep him safe along with the occasional dropping in Order member.

Feeling a fatherly instinct, Arthur attempted to pat Harry's hair into place which only tamed into falling into long heavy soft curls that fell to his shoulders after a few gallons of spray. Arthur had seen the lad twitch a couple of hundred times, cleaning his rectangular frame glasses he'd brought in the holidays which didn't slide down his nose nearly as much as his old ones.

"Harry, stop being so nervous," said Arthur kindly.

"I-I'm not n-nervous," denied Harry, tapping the plastic armrest impatiently.

"You develop a stutter when you're nervous," said Arthur with a silly grin, he had enough children to know how to read their emotions like a book - genius or not. Harry had insisted on picking Arthur's clothing choice so he didn't dress ridiculously when they met one of the most powerful men in the world, and Arthur was trying to trick Harry into drinking calming potions, so both worked on each other before they got to Domino.

"Dudley would kill for this chance," grinned Harry, thinking of the hissy fit Dudley Dursley would be throwing right about now. To which Arthur laughed slightly and began to tuck into the awful plane-food served.

"Well, you're far more deserving, and you're more then a human calcu-moh-later," managed Arthur, remembering that Harry explained in a rather sad letter that all the local kids would do now, with his new and improved brain, would simply be to use him to calculate "Life Points" to this popular game the world was obsessed about. Duel Monsters.

Harry's hands twisted and developed a sweat until he dived into his hand-luggage and began to fiddle with the 'prints' which he had changed to blueprints over the invention he'd submitted to KaibaCorp. To create what Harry did, in such a short time, must have proved he had utterly no life whatsoever, but even more surprising - Harry had began to develop a prototype by himself, using magic to physically fix up the materials physically put together. Magic would not power it - that was impossible, but only machinery and heavy working could have had the plastic and neccessary materials to clip and screw together, so Arthur helped, and in Harry's pocket, he held a revolutionary digital pet device that would rock the fan-world of Duel Monsters.

* * *

**Domino, Japan. KaibaCorp: 1:30PM**

"What is it Takahiro?" snapped Seto Kaiba, putting the phone down abruptly as a worker stumbled in with some papers and hastily presented them. The youthful worker grinned nervously and told his boss the kid that won the competition was on the all-expenses-paid jet and would be arriving into Japan soon.

"-and I care, why?" Kaiba snorted.

"W-Well, part of the prize was to meet you..." reminded Takahiro nervously.

"Fine, clear my Friday afternoon," said Kaiba definitively as he sipped some of his coffee and shut the screen of his laptop.

"Thats not my job," whimpered Takahiro.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and explained slowly to Takahiro as if he were stupid.

"Well then, find my PA, who's job it IS to sort my schedule, and tell them," it was rather obvious what he meant, according to Kaiba, who felt like his time was being wasted having to explain his words to an intern.

"Y-Yes sir," he stammered and high-tailed it out of the CEO's office.

Mokuba chirped up from the comfortably desktop chair with a raised brow into his long black mine.

"You're a bit harsh brother, besides, this kid must be pretty smart. Those blueprints were insane for an amateur dueling fan," said Mokuba.

"He did it himself or he had help, regardless on the chance he did it himself, it may be worth meeting the kid," snorted Kaiba, picking the blueprints from a desk drawer and glancing down at them again. The kid was either insanely smart and had no life, or collaborated with people who had no life, but either way the submission was...fantastic, enough to make it's way up to the head of KaibaCorp himself.

* * *

**Domino High:**

"Hey Yuug, check this out," Joey waved his copy of_ 'Duelling Weekly' _and approached Yugi's desk before class started. Anzu, Tristan, Ryou and Duke turned to face the rather hyperactive blond.

"What is it Joey?" asked Yugi, wondering why his friend was a bit excited.

"See this, page five," insisted Joey, to which Yugi just nodded and began flicking through the magazine until bold headlines leaped out at them.

**"Competition Winner!"**

"Oh that competition for kids outside of Domino, I remember hearing about that, somebody won?" chirped up Ryou.

"Yeah, some British kid, he's coming to Domino," explained Joey "-see? _'Harry Potter from British suburbia has won'_,"

"-and why exactly are you so damn excited?" sighed Duke with a roll of his eyes.

"He's going to be at that posh hotel right across from school," grinned Joey "-and their all-you-can-eat buffet applies...if you're an invited guest," grinned Joey.

"**JOEY!**" everybody snapped.

"What? This may be a once in a lifetime chance to eat somewhere so ritzy!"

"Here I thought you were going somewhere with this, to an important conclusion, but instead it's a longwinded plan to fill your stomach," laughed Anzu.

"...not a bad plan," commented Tristan.

"TRISTAN!"

"What?"

"...ugh..."


	2. AN: REWRITE

Right, right, before you shoot me, I have exams, it's an important year so sorry for inactivity, anyways, about this story:

**UNDER CONSTRUCTION: BEING REWRITTEN COMPLETELY.**

I'm taking the same genius concept/time travel idea but rewriting this story (that once had a second chapter which mysteriously went walkies many eons ago o.O ) completely, that being said, it'll probably still be appealing to those who liked and reviewed this story (thanks!), the rewrite is due to something of a plot revamp, enjoy!


End file.
